dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Chloe Price/LIS
During the events of 2013, Arcadia Bay resident Chloe Price begins the search for her missing best friend, Rachel Amber, who promised to run away with her several months prior to her disappearance in April 2013. When Chloe reunites with her childhood best friend, Max Caulfield, she and Max work to uncover the clues surrounding Amber's disappearance and the increasingly violent incidents involving young women attending Blackwell Academy who were drugged and raped under dubious circumstances. "Chrysalis" The First Death of Chloe Price Assuming that Nathan would attempt to keep his drug peddling a secret, Chloe offered to have her silence bought. They met in the girls' bathroom at Blackwell Academy. She entered the bathroom after Nathan and begins an argument with him about the drugs he has been selling to the other students attending the school. She taunted him, threatening to expose his deals and behavior to his parents and the entire academy. Pushed to the edge, Nathan pulled out a gun and threatened her with it. Equally as taunting, he declared that no one would miss her "punk ass" if he decided to shoot her. Chloe, frightened, warned him that if he shot her, he would get into far worse trouble for killing her than selling drugs. Abruptly, as Chloe pushed Nathan away from her in a bid for freedom, Nathan accidentally pulled the trigger. Nathan shot her in the abdomen and killed her. Max, who was watching the whole argument behind a bathroom stall, abruptly came out from behind the stall as soon as she heard the trigger go off and reached out with her right hand. In her perspective, it was an attempt to stop Nathan. Instead she undid the events of the present and returned to the past where she "woke up" in her class with Mark Jefferson. Determined to save Chloe (unaware it was her best friend), Max retraced her steps to the bathroom and waited until Chloe and Nathan returned. As the events began to repeat, Max grabbed a hammer from under a cleaning cart and triggered the fire alarm. Chloe was able to knock Nathan over and run, her death prevented by Max's intervention. Reuniting with an Old Friend Later, Chloe returns from putting up more posters of Rachel Amber and proceeds to depart from the campus when she almost runs her truck into Max. Surprised to see her friend, she aids Warren Graham in helping Max escape Nathan, who attacked Max for reporting him to Principal Wells. As the two catch up, Chloe made a note of reminding Max that she'd been in Arcadia Bay for almost a month and never bothered to contact her. When they arrive at the Price household, Chloe proceeds to get high. She asked Max what she did now that she was "grown up". Optionally, Max tells her she takes photographs, and felt at ease the most with a "great lens". When she resumes her search for a CD to play on Chloe's radio, Max discovers a folded picture of Chloe and Rachel Amber. Defensive, Chloe snatched the photo from Max. Obliging her friend's curiosity, Chloe revealed Rachel Amber's importance to her, and their dream to leave Arcadia Bay for Los Angeles before her friend disappeared after leaving six months ago. Afterwards, Chloe told Max she could find tools to fix her broken Polaroid camera in the basement, wanting time to herself as she got high. When Max returned, Chloe continued to lounge on her bed until she got up to inspect Max's work. When she approached the table, she recognized the photograph of the blue butterfly Max took in the girls bathroom at Blackwell and realized Max was present during her spat with Nathan. Reluctantly, Max admitted she was there and that she did or did not report Nathan to Principal Wells. Chloe told Max not to trust Wells, as he was only concerned about the bottom line of the school (which is co-owned by the Prescott family). Remembering that her birthday was last month, Chloe decided to give Max her father's camera, knowing she'd never use it. In exchange, she took the photograph of the butterfly as a "symbol of their reunion". Excited, Chloe puts on an upbeat song and proceeds to dance on her bed while Max snaps a photo. Their celebration is short-lived, however, with the unexpected arrival of her stepfather, David. Max cuts off the music and Chloe attempts to cover for Max after she tells her to hide. |-|Hide In the Closet (Stay Hidden)= If Max hides in the closet, Chloe will cover for Max, saying she was "trying on clothes" when her stepfather questions her on what she was doing. When David asks about the whereabouts of his missing gun, Chloe denies she took anything, stating she believed in laws. David discovers her drugs on the table and demands to know where they came from. Chloe mocks him, telling him she was "smoking weed", playing with guns and that he was "tripping balls". Irritated by her behavior, David orders that she tell him the truth. Chloe demands that David stop treating her and Joyce like "his family platoon". David tells her to leave Joyce out of their argument. Chloe wishes that David would leave her mother instead and David backhands her. Though David apologizes for his actions, Chloe tells him that would be the last time he would ever touch her, threatening to call the police. David, believing she's bluffing, merely tells her that she'll grow up one day and leaves the room. Stepping out of the closet, Max asks if Chloe is okay. Chloe dismisses her concern with sarcasm ("Welcome to "The Real Step-douches of Arcadia Bay"") and Max apologizes. Chloe tells her he would've been worse if he caught her in the room, then suggests that they go elsewhere. |-|Intervene= If Max chooses to come out of hiding, she'll take the blame, saying the pot was hers and apologize. Chloe will defend her against David's intimidation tactics: Threatening to call the police (implying she was responsible for the fire alarm and witnessing his harassment of Kate Marsh) to tarnish her Blackwell Academy record. After the incident with David, Chloe reveals to Max that she did steal David's gun. Wary of how Chloe was handling the gun, Max questioned her belief in gun control. Chloe told Max she believed in gun control, particularly when she was the one in control of the guns instead of men, who "needed to be checked". She used David and Nathan Prescott as her examples. Putting the gun back in its hiding place, she thanked Max for taking the fall, believing they had "defeated" David. Chloe then suggests that they go someplace else. |-|Don't Hide= If Max doesn't hide, David will question why Max is at their house. Chloe dismisses David, telling him Max is one of her friends. David asks Chloe if she took a gun from his cabinet, as one is missing. Chloe lies and attempts to remind him she's for gun control, but her statement is interrupted when he notices the drugs she was using sitting in an ashtray. David demanded to know if she was using drugs again, Chloe instead mocks him. When he continues to push for the truth, Chloe lies and tells him that Max brought the drugs to the house. |-|Blame Chloe= If Max decides not to take the blame, David mocks Chloe's ability to obtain drugs, suggesting that she gives the people she knows "friend rates". Chloe tells David to take his rage out on someone else besides high school girls and calls him a pig, a choice that gets her slapped. David defends his actions, saying Chloe knew what she was doing when she insulted him. David warns Max to stay away from Chloe, calling her a loser that will simply drag Max down with her. Angry that Max didn't defend her, Chloe dismisses Max's apology, believing that she merely bailed on her like everyone else. She leaves the house and heads for the lighthouse on the cliffside. |-|Take the Blame= Reluctantly, Max chooses to take the blame for the drugs. David, none the wiser, threatens to call the police on Max to ruin her record at Blackwell and accuses her of dragging Chloe down. Chloe steps in and defends Max, demanding David to stop harassing her friends. David claims she has no friends, but Chloe is quick to dismiss him as nothing more than a security guard who knew nothing and not a cop. David threatens Max one more time before leaving. Chloe thanked Max for taking the blame, believing they bruised his ego. Excited, she tells Max she knows of one place in Arcadia they can go and not be bothered. The Lighthouse and Weird Weather Near the lighthouse, Chloe and Max have a heart-to-heart conversation about the incident at Chloe's house. Chloe apologizes to Max about having to see David's behavior towards her. Max asks if his behavior was always like that, and Chloe tells her he's been that way with her ever since Joyce "brought him home"; she doesn't trust him. Depending on the player choice, Max will tell Chloe about what happened between him and Kate at Blackwell. Max also informs Chloe about the surveillance camera system David set up in her house. Frustrated, Chloe blames David for her "misery", believing he contributed to the fact that everyone in Arcadia knew each other's secrets. Her statement led to the eventual confession about what happened between herself and Nathan Prescott when she tried to scam money off of him at a bar. Max reminds Chloe that Nathan is still a threat, not just to her, but to Max as well. Regardless, Chloe was thankful Max had intervened earlier that day and saved her. Reluctantly, she admitted that seeing Max again after five years felt like "Destiny". Standing at the edge of the cliff with Max, Chloe hoped meeting her again meant they could find Rachel Amber. When Max has a "vision", from Chloe's perspective, it merely looked like she "zoned out". However, when Max returns to the present after experiencing the storm, she tries to tell her that Arcadia would be destroyed by a tornado. Chloe notes that Oregon only gets "25 tornadoes a year" and that Max was freaking out over nothing. Persistent, Max reveals the truth about her ability to rewind time, about how she saved her, but Chloe doesn't believe her. When it begins to snow, Chloe is baffled by the phenomena while Max believes it to be an act of . Fearful, Chloe asks Max to tell her story from the very beginning, suggesting she is beginning to believe her story for now. "Out of Time" Dorm Room Conversation Around the time Max returned to the Prescott Dormitory, Chloe contacted her with a text and began asking about the snowfall and Max’s abilities. When Chloe asks if Max had gone back in time and figured out her abilities, Max explains that she “can’t go that far”. Chloe remarks that her abilities would’ve come in handy about warning her about her pot, Max states that she thought saving her life was more important. The two later agree to meet at Two Whales Diner for breakfast. Chloe continues to contact Max about meeting the diner in the morning, warning her to arrive early or else. Two Whales Diner When Max arrives at the diner, Chloe texts her and tells her that she’s running late. When Chloe finally arrives at the diner, Max is engaged in a conversation with her mother, Joyce. She greets Trevor with a fist pump and high five before heading over to Joyce and Max. Joyce assumes her daughter is looking for a free meal, lamenting that she put her “whole damn college fund” on her tab. When Max tries to treat Chloe for breakfast, Joyce stops her, asserting that the breakfast she gave to Max was her treat for rescuing her daughter. Irritated, Chloe claims she did not need anyone to save her. Joyce makes the exception that Chloe would need someone to save her if she set her room on fire smoking. Preparing for the worst, Chloe reminds her mother that she and David already lectured her yesterday for her behavior. Joyce warns Chloe to respect David by referring to him by his name if she didn’t want to be lectured again and told her daughter she would only get one slice of bacon. Max notes that nothing’s changed between them, Chloe merely sees her relationship with Joyce as another reason to leave town. After changing the music on the diner jukebox, she sits across from Max. Chloe begins to ask about her abilities. Max declares that she could predict what Chloe has in her pockets. Excited, Chloe asks for the details of the items in her pocket depending on what Max chooses to lead with. Max gets the answer wrong, Chloe reveals what was in her pockets: a cute robot panda keychain, a parking ticket she received on Max’s birthday, a pack of cigarettes with seven cigarettes left in them, and eighty-six cents. Studying the details and number of items Chloe has, Max rewinds time and correctly predicts what Chloe has in her pockets. Shaken, Chloe asks to see what else she can do to truly convince her. Max decides to predict what will happen in the next few seconds in the diner: Joyce is serving other customers when one of them knocks over a cup of coffee. The Cop’s partner leaving without him, Joyce breaking up a fight between Trevor and Justin and the jukebox glitching because a cockroach crawls inside it. If Max predicts correctly, Chloe watches the actions of the diner patrons unfold and will be convinced of Max’s abilities. Excited, Chloe decides that they should have fun with her abilities. Max warns that she has to be careful with her abilities as it’s not a toy. However, Chloe believes that it was, considering that Max could “bang” anyone and they’d never remember it. As Chloe insists that they play, she notices Max’s nose bleeding. Max dismisses it as too much excitement and the two decide to head off to Chloe’s secret spot. Before they leave, Max receives a call from Kate Marsh. Chloe tries to rush Max, telling her that they had places to go and “people to do”. When Max tells her the person calling is Kate, Chloe dismisses the fact by reminding her that she didn’t call her in five years, but had the time to contact someone she saw in school every day. |-|Answer= Max will answer the phone and Chloe continues to make jibe remarks about Max's decision, but Joyce Price overhears her remarks and they begin to argue. Max promises Kate that she won't forget their conversation and suggests that she finish her homework and try not to stress. She thought that they shouldn't go over her incident on the phone right now and that she would talk to her later. When Max ends the call, Chloe sarcastically thanks her and tells her to go hang out with Kate if that was what she’d rather do. Max calls her ridiculous and assures her that she was hanging out with her. Disappointed, Chloe leaves the diner ahead of Max. |-|Don't Answer= Max hangs up and Chloe bids her mother goodbye. Max is concerned that she didn't answer Kate's call, but Chloe assures her that Kate will survive Max not answering her call and heads out of the diner. The two head for Chloe’s truck unaware that they are being watched by Frank Bowers at a distance. American Rust When Max and Chloe arrive at the junkyard, Chloe decides the best thing for the two of them to do is to test out Max’s powers by helping her learn how to shoot David’s gun. Max reminds Chloe that, despite David’s behavior, she did steal his gun and wonders if everyone in Arcadia Bay is armed. Chloe laments only people like her stepfather are armed and dangerous, “until now”. Chloe decides that the best way to “use and abuse” Max’s powers are with a test. After Max rejects Chloe’s offer to drink, Chloe asks Max to find five bottles while she prepared the “shooting range”. While Max searched for the bottles, Chloe set up the shooting range. After Max returns with the required number of bottles, the two prepare for the test. Max guided Chloe in the right direction to shoot the bottles. When she succeeded, she searched for a larger target to hit. Max suggests the old car behind their shooting range. Depending on Max’s choices, she will suggest Chloe shoot the top the car, or the tire, which cause the car to flip over and crush the bottles. Suggesting Chloe shoot the bumper will result in the bullet hitting her, leading to her death. Following the completion of Chloe’s test, Max experiences another nosebleed and blacks out. When she regains consciousness, she is sitting on top of a car with Chloe. Chloe allows Max to collect herself before she proceeds to insist that Max learn how to shoot a gun. However, before she can, Frank Bowers appears, drawn to their spot by the gunshots. Amused that they were playing with guns, Frank compares Chloe to himself. Chloe doesn’t believe they’re anything alike. Frank, however, brings up the fact that Chloe still owes him money. Chloe assures him that he’ll get his money, but Frank doesn’t believe her. When he demands to know what Max is handing behind her back, Chloe takes immediate notice of the blue bracelet on his wrist and recognizes the bracelet as Rachel Amber’s. When she demands to know where he got it from, he claims “a friend” gave it to him. Chloe accuses him of theft and tries to snatch the bracelet. Frank threatens her with a switchblade for overstepping her boundaries when he notices Max has a gun pointed at him. Frank demands that she put the weapon down, unconvinced that she’ll shoot him. |-|Don’t Shoot= Calling Max on her bluff, Frank tells her to shoot him. Max doesn’t pull the trigger, allowing Frank to get close enough to take the gun from her. Amused by her hesitation, Frank nicknames Max and Chloe " ". Turning his attention back on Chloe, he tells her that he is taking the gun she stole as “interest” on the money she owed him. He reminds Chloe that she has until Friday to pay him back or he’ll come back and “track her down” with the gun. Chloe sarcastically remarks that Max “stood her ground” against Frank, but Max is quick to remind her friend that she doesn’t like guns and panicked. Chloe stated it would be harder to keep Nathan from threatening her and that she couldn’t get to David’s other guns because he would be protecting the others. Max apologizes, stating that she’d never held a gun on another person and thought it wasn’t cool. Eventually, Chloe relents and decides it was best that she didn’t have the gun. |-|Shoot= Max pulls the trigger, but there are no bullets in the gun. Frank, amused that she pulled the trigger, decides not to take the weapon from Max. Instead, he approaches her and tells her that he’ll remember Max and won’t forget the fact that she almost shot him. Turning his attention to Chloe, he reminds her that she has until Friday to pay him back and not to pull anything like Max with the gun again or it would be the last thing she did. Before leaving, he reminds them to use bullets the next time they have a gun. While Max apologizes for her actions, Chloe thanks Max for standing her ground and defending her. Feeling exposed, Chloe decides it’s best for them to leave. She assures Max that Frank won’t bother them again and that he only wants her money. Railroad Dangers On the railroad tracks, Chloe will either praise Max for standing up to Frank, or accuse her of giving the gun to Frank. When Max asked why Chloe was hanging out with Frank, Chloe assures her that Frank wasn’t as hardcore as he seemed, caring only about his dog and the money Chloe owed him. Max, however, was uncomfortable with dismissing Frank as a legitimate threat. Chloe, aware of that fact, admits to Max that she plans on leaving Arcadia Bay without paying Frank at all. Max, wanting to know more about Frank, asked if he had a last name. Chloe mentioned his last name was “Bowers” and that he was the one who provided Chloe her drugs. Max questions if Chloe and Frank ever slept together or was the “bad boy” Joyce had mentioned, but Chloe denies either. Chloe clarifies that she made the mistake of borrowing money from him in order to secure Chloe and Rachel’s path to Los Angeles. Chloe wanted to know how Frank got Rachel Amber’s bracelet and asked what Max thought. Max advised caution around Frank, but thought they should keep an eye on him. Their conversation veered toward Rachel Amber, Chloe wishes Rachel Amber was still with her so she could meet Max. When Max asked if they would’ve been friends, Chloe believed the two weren’t so different. She remarked that Rachel Amber had an eye for images and art like Max did and was a “smartass” just like Max. Chloe believed the three of them would’ve been “hella best friends forever” if circumstances were different. When Max gets up to take another picture, Chloe realizes her foot is stuck in the tracks of the railroad. Max recovers from the vision she experienced moments before and tried to pull her off the tracks. Realizing that the train was coming, Chloe urged Max to find a way to get her foot free from the tracks. Max acquires a crowbar, axe and pliers to use to either cut the wires in the junction box to manipulate the tracks, or move the block from underneath a drum and roll it toward the manual switch to force the tracks out of place. When Chloe is out of the train’s path, she thanks Max for saving her and declares that they’re “bonded for life”. The Eclipse Following the incident on the train, Chloe takes Max back to Blackwell Academy in time for her photography class with Mark Jefferson. Before entering the building, the two discuss the connection between Max’s powers, the visions she had of the tornado and snow fall that occurred the day before. Max is doubtful that the snowfall is connected to the tornado that she sees destroy Arcadia Bay. However, Chloe argues that because Max saved her life twice, she had altered the destinies of everyone around her, including herself. Chloe asks whether or not Max knows anything about . She argues that Max’s situation is befitting of quantum physics and a perfect example of strange attractors. Assuming that Max’s powers are a sign of an Armageddon, Chloe figures that they should “party” with her abilities. Following their conversation, Chloe drove off on her own. Following the attempted or successful suicide of Kate Marsh, Chloe contacts Max via text about Kate. Chloe apologizes for Kate’s situation. Max responds with, “let’s find out the truth together” and Chloe continues to smoke, watching the eclipse. "Chaos Theory" Breaking into Blackwell Academy Investigating David Madsen The truth about Rachel Amber "Dark Room" Setting up the Board Gathering All the Clues The Investigation Secrets of the Dark Room End of the World Party Third Times the Death "Polarized" Saving Chloe Price Arcadia Bay vs. Chloe Price Category:Articles with Subpages